


Anti "Quiet Hands" Story

by Sky_Kid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, More Undertale characters will appear later, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, pta tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Kid/pseuds/Sky_Kid
Summary: Linda has enough problems with the ever increasing amounts of monster applicants into her classroom ever since the monsters had been freed from that one blasted mountain.But this time there isn't another monster entering her class but a normal looking human.....Right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been playing around with this idea ever since I heard about the "quiet hands" treatment.
> 
> As well its good to show that I'm still alive. Don't expect to have updates every day but prepare for a week or so.

Frisk unloaded their backpack onto the floor from their assigned seat in the far back of the classroom and prepared for another inaccurate lesson from Linda.

On their left Monster Kid slipped off their side satchel onto the floor before fishing out a pencil box and notebook for the class.

With a gentle tap and with establish eye contact you sign uncomfortably under the table to Monster Kid.

“Toriel told me that there was a new student who was going to enter fifth grade” You sign with your hand in an awkward position underneath the table in hopes that Linda failed to spot your message.

Upon seeing your message they grin and nod in confirmation.

“Ahem! Good morning class” greeted Ms. Smith with a shifty looking smile and overly unnecessary amounts of makeup as she walked into the classroom, her face tilted and facing the majority of human children in the front. Mainly her son.

Unlike the humans in front rows, the monsters of the class were seated in the back of the class, far from the front, and limiting any learning they could possibly have. (Although why would anyone want to be taught inaccurate information anyway)

“Class I would like everyone to meet our newest addition to our classroom.” 

Gesturing to the kid idling by the door towards the front of the class and allowing all to see.

They wore a zipped up grey and white striped jacket with a pair of grey cargo shorts, a matching grey and blue brand backpack, and sported a dusty blue baseball cap. Their gaze low and not a moment of eye contact could be seen under his cap.

“Now then, could you please give us your name?” She asked with a happy smile due to the fact that there was a human entering her class as opposed to having yet another monster ‘Taint’ her classroom.

In reply the kid stood still in silence as an awkwardness began to overtake the classroom’s atmosphere.

“Well then, no need to be shy, just say it out loud now. No one will judge you.” She cheered on as to persuade the kid to continue so she could move on with her lesson plans.

Then Frisk, in shock, watched the series of events that internally made them cringe in uncomfortableness.

The human raised not their voice to speak to Linda, but instead raised their right hand and signed a word.

“Nine”

Within seconds of their hand finishing the word Linda abruptly clasped onto their hand harshly and forced it down to their side and gave the class an extremely agitated smile.

“Now class we all know the rules” She chirped gaily, flavored with anger “In this class we practice a very strict policy called ‘Quiet Hands’.”

Pulling the the kid’s entire arm down to their side and facing them full on now in the face. “So until you use your mouth to properly speak you can sit down in the seat over there in the back. Ok?” Linda spoke again with a hint of malice within.

Despite Linda’s orders and iron grip on the the student they appeared to still want to present their name, pulling out a note from one of their pockets with their left hand and presenting it to Linda.

Scowling as she viewed the written name at the top “You will use your voice in this class at all times do you understand?”

“Passing of notes are unacceptable in this class” before snatching the note away and quirking up her face in disgust, “Nine”.

Releasing her grip onto their arm and turning her back to the kid without another word she began to write up the day’s lesson on the whiteboard.

Despite Linda being a grown woman Frisk could tell that she was pissed and was fuming with anger at getting another mute kid into her class.

After being released from the woman’s grasp they stood there and waited for some que for their movement.

Sensing that the kid had not moved she turned around facing the kid again before ordering “Find your seat and sit down. Now!” 

And so they began walking down the middle to find an empty seat to occupy with in the back. 

During the kid’s route to their seat Linda’s hell-spawn of a child Landon reached out and knocked off the kid’s hat in hopes to start a one-sided fight that the teacher would obviously end in his victory.

Instead the cap tipped of their head and fell behind them sure to fall onto the floor only to be caught with a extended hand backwards, still calm and collected throughout the hat’s scuffle, and placed it back onto their head as if nothing had occurred.

With the impressive feat done and the failure that Landon had just created the class began murmuring in impressment.

Likewise the spoiled brat that Landon was yelled out to his mom “Ms. Smith! The new kid is throwing his hat around!”

Without turning and with a angry voice “There will be no throwing of dangerous objects within my class! Put that hat on my table!”

The kid proceed to stop, take a trip to Linda’s table to drop off their hat, and resume their quest for a seat in the class.

With their hat gone their hair was exposed and was colored brown and cut short, like a boy’s, and had some red mixed in that made it look auburn.

With the front of the class taken the kid plopped down near the back and claimed a seat two rows down from Frisk’s row.

“Now class we will begin with our previous lesson from yesterday’s….” Linda began to drone on.

With the new kids introduction over the class remained rather common to any normal day.

Ms. Smith would ask questions, the front row would answer either right or wrong and be congratulated by their attempt or in some rare cases of a wrong answer be supported by Ms. Smith.

Opposed to the humans the monsters rarely had any chance of answering, being ignored by Linda and when chosen would be told they were wrong despite truly being correct.

As for Frisk they were not even seen as a student due to the fact they “could not speak properly” as they were unable to communicate without the policy of “Quiet Hands” being used to shut down any chance of answering.

So they sat there idly thinking about the sleepover-party that they were going to have at Napstablook’s house all the while staying attentive so Linda wouldn’t yell at them for not paying attention to her lesson.

“Yes Landon you are correct, a kilometer is longer than a mile.” Linda confirmed with a smile.

That was incorrect. Yet there was nothing Frisk or any of the monsters could do.

Three seats down a student named Jamie raised her hand and waited for Ms. Smith’s attention.

Once gained she began to tell her that a mile is longer than a kilometer only to get shut down by Ms. Smith’s uproar of her being the teacher and the one who would know if a kilometer being longer than a mile.

Then…..a scoff.

A loud one in fact. One that instantly drew Linda’s attention away from Jamie onto whoever made such a nasty noise at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fast.
> 
> As it turns out, the rapid amounts of hits and likes this document has been gaining seems to be producing a large amount of determination, thus fueling me to create this chapter today instead of next week.

She turned and scowled at the backside of the class as she gazed through the many children with a savage/primordial look of pride.

“If any of you monsters are sick with some sort of disease then stay in your caves and do not attempt to plague the rest of our advanced students.” She warned one-sidedly.

The usual racism and utter lack of knowledge, yet again demonstrated as any problem she had in the class she could take it out on the monsters in class.

But Frisk knew this point as well, as every monster and human, and were null of her yelling of discrimination towards monster kind.

She then turned back to her lesson on her board, gaze now away, and most likely waiting for one of the students to drop down dead from the plague infested scoff.

Frisk would have slowly gone back to daydreaming and planning but was caught by an interesting sight.

The new student. Slouched over and in a relaxed position with their left arm slung to the floor on the side of their seat….was signing?

Some weird hand gestures and symbols flowing from their hands, and as weird as it was there was a pale light emanating from the epicenter of his palm.

You give Monster Kid and gentle nudge to wake from his stupor to help you witness the strange aura forming around the new students left hand.

MK groggily opens their eyes to catch your signing and peers towards the new student in amazement.

The student then un-slouches silently from their current position and something new appears into the classroom.

A sign of sorts materializes instantaneously over the top of Landon’s head.

Summoned with utter silence and from what you can see the human is smiling sinisterly.

[Oh Hey! Look a mile shorter than a kilometer. It’s even shorter than my sense of logic.]

Already a commotion is caused. Many of the students who sit behind Landon are unsuccessfully suppressing their giggles and many monsters who have seen this stunt before are smiling and nodding with the prank at hand.

Linda upon turning around, sensing fun and joy as foreign emotions that need to be extinguished, catches a few slower humans and monsters who are late to drop their smiles.

The sign however dissipates within a blink and open air is left over the top of Landon’s head. 

Leaving not a trace of the prank that had happened.

She looked at the back end of the class with suspicion but obviously could not pin any single monster or human for making some form of joke she had missed.

And that was how the day went. Whenever Landon or one of his cronies answered incorrectly but were justified a sign with a spiteful remark materialized over their head in mockery.

[Hey look at me! Wisconsin is a country. What’s next the ocean is an aquarium?]

[Wow! I new the plural of mice was mices.]

[Hey since people can land on the asteroid belt I’ll be the first to land on the sun.] 

[Guess what my IQ is? One! That means I'm in first place for stupidity.]

With every sign decreasing the class’s capability to hold their laughter. Linda was aware of this joy within her class and many a time would rapidly turn around to find no remnants of the prank at hand only to once again be faced with a group of unnaturally smiling children.

To make matters even worse Landon nor his cohorts had the mind to look up over them, opting to turn around and face a gaggling sight of half the class suppressing laughs and smirks with faces that knew something was “UP”.

Frisk, realizing the pun they had simply thought out of a whim, released a rather audible snort very well above the giggling and chuckling of the class.

Linda neck snapped violently . There may be speculation as to how a human can discern a random snort from a class of twenty seven children to be Frisk’s but as it was Linda always had a tense sword of hate towards the “Ambassador of Monsters”.

“FRISK DREEMUR! Go to the principal's office for disturbing the class from proper learning!”

Half of the class stared in shock at immediate crackle of cartilage that Linda had dispersed throughout the classroom.

While the other half in lesser of shock were in hopes that the batty old lady had somehow self-disabled herself with the owl-like twist of her neck.  
Frisk’s reaction was low-key in disbelief and distraught.

While Toriel would understand the detention with ease and with a gentle warning it would hurt Frisk more to have to explain to Sans of Linda’s ever growing tyranny. 

Again.

Nevertheless they quietly eased their chair and trekked slowly past many classmates with utter sorrow.

Each of the students, with heads turned, watched as the unrightfully accused Frisk with saddened eyes with the exception of Landon and his cronies as they smiled agreeably with their unjust teacher.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the update a month later. Better than a year later I guess.

The principal was lenient to say the least.

While he gave Frisk an after school detention for tomorrow for “disturbing the peace” within Mrs. Smith’s classroom, he was quite aware of Frisk’s rather pacifist ways when caught in disputes with other children..

So with a supportive smile he informed them that their parents/guardians would not be notified of this matter and that they were free to go.

Giving him a gladdened face as you stand up from your seat and make your way out of his room and make your way back to your racist teacher’s classroom.

As you reach the door the school automated bell rings signaling the beginning of lunch, along with the bell comes the rush of the many classrooms of students who are eager for freedom from their studies.

Speeding your way into the classroom to secure your pack, albeit just a ‘faster than normal walk’ as not to provoke the hawk eyed Ms. Smith, you look towards your seat only to find your supplies strewn across the floor, backpack tossed carelessly into the corner.

While you cannot pin any student down you faintly consider who the culprits are.

However you're determined to continue.

Then your find yourself on the floor abruptly after a hard two-handed push from behind knocks you off your balance.

The laughter and insults that follow tell that you Landon and his favored cronies happened to chance upon your rushing state before their laughs drawls out from the distance.

Picking yourself up to find an outstretched right hand in front of you. Nine stands there waiting with a patient smile across his features. Gladdened for the assistance you accept it happily and are promptly pulled up before dusting off from your fall.

He follows you and further assists with gathering your school supplies into your backpack. While no words are exchanged you can tell from his actions and body language are speaking of apology.

Once done you both head down the hall to exit the school and into the outdoor lunch area hoping that MK was able to reserve a nice spot.

Tapping his foot for acknowledgement you turn giving him your attention.

“I’m sorry that you got caught in the crossfire” He signs to you.

Likewise you sign back in acceptance “It’s ok. You did nothing wrong, you just had no idea about the danger of Ms. Smith’s teaching ways.”

He frowns at the mention at the name. “Are there other teachers like her that I should be aware of?”

You nod your head no telling him to be wary of the one racist threat at the school.

Looking past Nine you spot Monster Kid at your usual lunch spot, a plastic and metal bench under a elm with growing leaves, spread out for enough room for both of you, and waiting for your appearance.

Waving around a bit you get MK to spot you as you make your way over to him.

“You can sit with us if you would like”

He nods his head at your invitation following your lead towards MK.

There's well enough room for all three of you as you all engage with your lunches, and in your case a hotcat with all the toppings from your favorite duncle.

Turning to MK’s side you begin discussing about tonight's sleepover/party with him.

MK sets down his partially eaten sandwich down on his lap and tells of two of his friends who are willing to come to the party as they had never seen a real ghost before.

You then inform him of Asriel being able to come as well and hopes that Chara might be able to join as well.

Turning away from your conversation you poke at Nine to get his attention. “Would you like to join us at our party Nine?”

As he begins to sign he abruptly stops to face the developing scene happening before all three of you. Almost as if watching a play happening.

It starts with a rowdy group of boys, Landon being one of the benefactors, that mow across the lunch yard talking loudly and rudely without any real sense of honor before smashing into a similarly sized group of monsters. 

In the scuffle you can see both sides, unwary of each other despite the volume of the group of boys, have dropped semblances of their lunches onto the dirty floor below.

Hot words are exchanged as lunches and drinks from both factoring sides fall victims to the dusty ground no longer consumable.

If the fray of the forerunning debate you spot Azzy as he is being shoved around by Landon and 2 of his sidekicks, with Landon all the while releasing a stream of highly monster-racist comments at the Prince of Monsters.

You know what is going to happen if this gets out of hand. Better you to stop it than Chara of course.

Feeling your feet moving hoping to get their first before the inevitable happens, but way ahead of you is Chara, stepping away from one the fifth grader groups and briskly speed walking over before promptly shoving the little hell-spawn named Landon backwards, fists balled up ready to implant their whitened knuckles into the the fourth grade villain threatening Azzy.

Landon crumples onto the floor onto the floor ruptly on his rump and looking up towards the red and brown headed devil with their blood red eyes that currently were glowing with malice and deftness to destroy.

Your speed jogging turns to sprinting, trying to stop Chara from another brash mistake that would surely end them into the principal's office and a devastating disapproval from Mom. Mainly the disappointment from Mom being the worst of the entire exchange.

Chara’s raised fist falls down as the school yard watches in anticipation of Landon being bloodied and in a state of self-soiling. The human boys who were on Landon’s side watching eagerly, waiting for the strike to come and deeming Landon’s demise to be worthy of a catalyst for a entertaining lunch brawl.

Their fist collides with a sickening crunch.

The snapping and crackling sound similar to broken chicken bones and glass run through the luncheon area as their fist has made contact…

Onto a mysteriously spawned black slate with a white bordering. At the center is a shattered target with the middle encasing Chara’s fist. The middle concaving onto itself, the cracks running through the board like broken glass impacted by a stray baseball as Chara’s fist is sunk far into it.

While seemingly near destroyed it stays rather elastic as the apex of the punch is centimeters away from Landon’s snobbish nose.

Everyone stands in shock until 2 teachers are pushing students to part for them as they begin detaining the starters of the fight as many of them have begun slinking away.

Chara is pulled among with many of the loud humans who held some league with Landon, Landon himself was also taken away with the teachers. A etched face of horror stays on his face as he is pushed along towards the principal's office and possibly the nurse’s office for a mental check-up.

Somewhere along the way the shattered board disappears during the capture of the delinquents.

You yourself are teetering on the edge of the mob gathering around the scuffling area. Many students are already leaving the area due to the lack of violence or fighting, some are still standing around watching as several of the first monsters and humans there are questioned.

Seeing that board appear out of nowhere and seeming similar to the boards of shame spawned in your class, you believe you know who the spawner of these panels and you feel like they well deserve some thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so 2 months later. To justify myself I never had a schedule to start with I think.

Sans took the news with a grin. The exact grin he gave to the man who decided to cuss in front of Papyrus.

A tense and hollow stare that could burn through many scarred and battle grizzled men on a battlefield, all the while having a not-so-joking smile perpetually etched across his white face, grinning something fiercely close to death and mortification. 

That face that he gave that man took off ten years of that random guys life away before he broke out of his stupor and ran away screaming.

While his face may not be gazing in your direction somehow you can already can feel some of its cold heat (your not sure how something can both be cold and hot but you were feeling it nonetheless) emanating from standing near him.

You decide that by breaking the news to Sans first might have been a mistake, seeing how Mom might have been able to soften his anger a tad.

However, as gentle and loving as Mom is, she would definitely have a hard gripe with Ms. Smith that might set the school ablaze.

“so, uh kiddo. you're saying that linda decided to give you a detention because her son and friends were getting dunked huh?” Still not looking in your direction but the fire to his words are on par with the fires of Hell.

Meekly and worriedly you nod your head yes.

“well i really don’t see how that’s fair and all, but i’m on your side now kiddo. i’ll be sure to give linda a nice dunking at tonight's PTA meeting, alright?” he assures you.

You tap your right foot to gain his attention from the current living room wall that was being burned by his anger filled gaze.

“yeah kid.”

“Mom told me to remind you about using magic and the auditorium having dents.” you shyly tell Sans hoping to Ms. Smith wouldn’t be lying on a deathbed at the end of the meeting.

“nah Frisk, i remember Tori’s reminder. boy was she mad when she found out that lemon squares can break holes through concrete walls if you give them enough force.” he jokes towards you with a easy and relaxed grin. “however she never said anything about using reason and some common san-s.”

You find yourself caught in your own giggles, and begin to dismiss that thought of Sans dunking Linda hard enough to make her into a basket ball.

 

The next school day you learn that Ms. Smith was unable to teach the class due to her house being filled with over five hundred basket balls and two thousand lemons, and was trapped in her own room.

The fire men were still working on cutting through to free her from the house by the end of the day.

On the bright side Sans got to be a substitute for the class and took everyone on a field trip to see the local firemen at work.

 

Your normal day pack for school is no longer filled with heavy school textbooks and binders but instead is housing your blanket, pillow, and other numerous sleep plushies for an overnight sleepover. You snuggle with your rolled up red and blue sleeping bag enjoying its hug-able-ness.

Asriel sits next to you with his own rainbow starred backpack with similar supplies and a fluffy green and yellow sleeping roll next to him.

He currently is wearing a common smile on his face as he watches the turning night sky during your ride.

In the passenger seat is Chara with their black and red side satchel and a black sleeping bag on their lap. You can’t see their face but you do notice their blank forward stare that they are holding at the road.

While you're grateful that Mom forgave them for the fight today and allowing them to come to the party, you know that they are hurt more by Mom’s forgiveness and gentle action despite them near breaking Landon’s nose today.

Both Asriel and yourself consoled with them during your walk home. Slowly easing their re-emerging hate for humanity, and comforting them for their actions.

As your pondering continues Mom drives up to Napstablook’s new home on the surface and parks the car. Placing the shift into park and turning off the engine as the three of you exit the vehicle and begin walking to the front door.

Mom quickly exits the driver side of the car to walk with her three children to the front door like the loving goat guardian she is before giving the three of us our goodnight hugs early, save for Chara, who accepts the notion stiffly and with some stolid body language.

This reaction does not escape the goat moma’s notice, so with a gentle grasp she places both white paws onto her shoulders and looks Chara at eye level

“Chara Dreemurr, I want you to understand that, yes, I am rather miffed at today’s occurrence.” Her motherly voice already breaking through both Azzy and yourself, already you feel yourself clinging to Asriel in preparations for one of Mom’s ever-inspiring speeches. As for Chara they have lost their forlorn gaze and their ruby irises are no longer dull with anger but more of fear.

Seeing this look Mom consoles them further, “I am not mad at you for standing up for your brother’s defence. Infact I and glad that you did, even with a far more fierce approach, and despite what doubts are in your mind I hope that you can forgive yourself, for I have.” She finishes with a kiss on their forehead and an enveloping hug.

During the hug you can notice Chara’s stiff body relaxing and falling inward, embracing the loving hug in a far softer posture.

Both Asriel and yourself know that Chara is still adjusting their stiff self slowly and both of you are glad that Mom has also been helping relieve their resentment.

From behind you you hear a door creak slightly ever so creakily.

Everyone turns and looks, except Chara due to their current hug having them face the other way, spotting Napstablook with his eternal worried eyes already near tears.

“ohhhh…...I’m sorry for ruining the moment…..I should probably leave…..sorry….ohhhh…..” the timid ghost backs away, the door slightly ajar.

You take the opportunity that Napstablook has provided to take hold of Azzy’s paw and drag him inside, thus allowing Mom and Chara to further bond in solitude. (and while yes, you do want to join them in their hug, you feel like Mom needs a moment to connect and show Chara how much they love them)

Once inside you spot Monster Kid and three others who turn away from the currently paused game on the Tv.

“Hey Frisk you're here now, cool!” Monster kid starts. “Was Chara able to make it?”

“Yeah there outside at the moment. They’ll be in here soon.” You reply back.

You lay your bag next to the others as a remix of a familiar song kicks in from the background.

Turning around you spot another human far older than the two monsters and four humans by a table set up with various DJ equipment and speakers.

“Ohhhh noooooo…...that remix isn't done yet…..they might not like it Troy….….” Napstablook warns embarrassedly as he floats down from the ceiling.

“Nah, Blooks. This remix is one hundred percent, one hundred out of one hundred on my one hundred scale.” The tan skinned human named Troy states smiling, adding several upbeating songs to the party track.

 

About six months of living in his new home above the surface Napstablook heard several footsteps downstairs that were not the metallic heels of his brother or the softer plaps of Frisk’s shoes.

Silently checking to see who was below he saw a human carrying several boxes into his home apparently moving into his home.

Over the month the mysterious human continued to unpack and renovate the entire house adding furniture and cleaning up cobwebs and whatnot.

And for the entire month Napstablook lived inside of his bedroom room, which was located in the attic, scared of scaring the unaware human away from his home since he had made his home rather cozy.

That human’s name was Troy.

He was searching for a residence to call his own and seeing that homes in Ebott were affordable for a DJ like himself, the city hall mentioned several houses, including Napstablook’s house due to its “ghostly manor” and “no-person currently living there”.

Of course there was a person living their, technically not a physical person, but nevertheless Napstablook was residing inside.

However during the thirty seventh day while laying on his bedroom floor feeling like garbage Napstablook heard something rythmatical.

Music. Fast tempoed and electronic like his brother’s, but it held a quite nice jazzy feeling in it.

Gathering what courage and curiosity he still held as a ghost he floated down from his attic room to view a musician at work.

He found Troy’s designated room he phased through his door and saw the DJ laying on his bed creating on his laptop various sounds and beats together creating a mixture of drumbeats before applying it to the previous music thus adding some “body” to the sounds.

Napstablook, distracted by the musicians music, did not notice himself losing his incorporeal state, due to his enjoyment, and when Troy turned his head swinging to the music’s beats he spotted the shy ghost.

The music stopped and by coincidence the speakers in his room played the sound of a scratching record as he fumbled with his computer on his lap.

The human now with his mouth agape continued staring and likewise the timid ghost began to leak several spectral tears.

“Ohhhnoooo…..I didn’t mean to…...Ohhhhh I didnt mean to eavesdrop………..it’s just that your music is very nice…” Napstablook uttered shyly

The human in still with his mouth agape gave himself a second before closing his own maw and stared at the apologizing spectral ghost.

Awkward seconds passed as the two examined each other.

“Ummmm I think I’ll leave since I’m bothering you-”

“How was it?” The human cut off Napstablook. “I mean, What’cha think of my mix?”

Now Napstablook held his own shock as he took his time to process the rebuttal.

“It sounded very nice and beating, it also had a good swinging feeling to it.” The ghost criticed quietly, swaying slightly remembering a few parts of the music he liked.

The human cracked a smile before extending a open palm out to the ghost before retracting it awkwardly, “Always glad to have a listener, name’s Troy, what’s yours?”

“Napstablook….” His voice trailing off but Troy still heard.

“Well nice ta meet cha Blooks.”

And so they went on with life, albeit a bit nicer with someone else around to feel less like trash.

 

Despite the warnings from Napstablook the children enjoyed the music. Definitely livening up the atmosphere for a nice sleepover party.

The song reminded Frisk of the fight music Napstablook played back in the ruins but with more…...Pazah.

You while listening your gaze spots a familiar cap-wearing human that you recognize from today’s events.

Giving him a wave to get his attention “Hia Nine!”

“Oh hey Frisk.”

“You made it. Oh and thank you for stopping Chara today.” Remembering the sign that had both popped up in class and during lunch.

He grinned before replying “Well, I guess you figured out I know more versions of sign language huh?”

You give him a likewise grin remembering the many justifying signs he summoned in class.

You are about to ask him about how his powers work before Monster Kid interrupts excitedly.

“Yo Frisk, wanna join our game of Smash bro’s, we can have a full party of eight if we can get Chara to join. It’ll be real cool!”

Almost on cue the door creaks open to reveal a watery eyed Chara, who states that the dry air outside caused their eyes to hurt, before briskly dumping off their pack and plopping down next to Azzy as he hands them a remote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have any good Oc ideas or your very own that would like to appear in the next chapter?


End file.
